Wordgirl Meets the XMen
by KimDWil71
Summary: Miss Power is back and has revenge on Wordgirl by transporting her and CHF to the Marvel Universe where they meet the X-Men. I don't own any of the charaters from either show.


Wordgirl Meets the X-Men

Narrator: Somewhere up in Outer Space, Miss Power and her sidekick, Colonel Gigglecheeks are floating, having been defeated by Wordgirl, Capt. Huggyface, and the villians of Fair City.

Miss Power: Ugh! I feel so humiliated. That bratty Wordgirl defeated me without using any thing but the power of words! We need to get back at her so I can take over the Earth. (Gigglecheeks squeals something.) What was that? (He squeals again.) Oh that is a great idea. We could find a way to get rid of her. But how? (She thinks to herself.) Hmmm, I know. (She then goes into her collection of weapons that she has collected from her travels to other planets.) Ahh, there it is. Gigglecheeks, this is the weapon we will use on Wordgirl. It is suppose to transport people to other universes. Or at least that is the theory. It could just kill her, which is a more permanate way of getting rid of her. (She then gets back into her seat.) Gigglecheeks, I think it's time for us to make a reappearance on Earth. (She cackles evilly and speeds back towards Earth.)

(The theme song for Wordgirl plays.)

Narrator: On Earth, Wordgirl and Huggy are walking home from school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Bob, I feel so much better being back in school and equally happy that Miss Power is gone. (Huggy squeaks.) Yeah, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her either. (Huggy squeaks questionably.) Yeah, I apologized to both Tobey and Chuck. And I admitted to Two-Brains that I was in denial. And after I apologized to Chuck, I told him that I decided to give Sparkletoes to Eileen. He was very understanding and I told him that I loved that pony but I didn't deserve to keep it after my behavior. Eileen was very happy when I gave it to her too. She said and I quote, "You are my bestest fwiend."

Scoops: (Who is walking ahead of her.) Becky, I'll see you in school tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: See you then too, Scoops.

Narrator: Later that day, after Becky gets through with her homework, she and Bob decide to walk around town with Violet and Scoops.

Violet: So where should we go?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's a warm day, why don't we go to the park and get some ice cream cones?

Scoops: Sounds like a great idea. Becky always seems to come up with great ideas.

Violet: That she does.

Narrator: Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town, Miss Power lands her space vehicle in some trees, away from town.

Miss Power: Gigglecheeks are you ready to surprise everyone? (Gigglecheeks squeals.) Ok then, let's go.

(They then fly off towards town.)

Narrator: Meanwhile, as Becky, Bob, Scoops, and Violet enjoy their ice cream cones.

Help Guy: Helllppp! Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy is robbing the bank! Wait, is this the police station?

Scoops: No, this is the park.

Help Guy: Oh thanks. Helllppp!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering to Bob.) Come on Bob. (Talking to her friends.) Um, Bob and I will be right back. We have to clean this ice cream off.

Violet: Ok.

(Becky and Bob run around a corner and transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy. WORD UP!

Narrator: Meanwhile at the bank.

Chuck: Ok everyone! This is a stick up! Give me all the money and put it in the bag! (Laughs evilly.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hold it, right there, Chuck!

Chuck: Wordgirl! You'll never catch me! (He then squirts mustard at her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Covered in mustard.) Ugh! (Tastes it.) MMM, this is really good. (Huggy tastes it too.)

Chuck: Thanks, I'm trying this new recipe I read about. You like it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Your new mustard recipe might be good, but I'm still going to take you to jail. (She frees herself from the mustard.)

Chuck: That's what you think! (He then runs out of the bank and then a few seconds later runs back in again, petrified in fear.) She's back! She's back! (Goes to hide in a corner.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What the? Chuck what's wrong? (She then flies outside to see what Chuck was so scared about. Then she sees it.) OH NO! IT'S MISS POWER! SHE'S BACK!

Chuck: Don't let her get me. (Still shaking in fear.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, Chuck. I'll take care of this once and for all. Come on, Huggy. (She flies over to Miss Power and now both are hovering.) Hello Miss Power. I thought I sent you away from here?

Miss Power: Well, I couldn't just stay away. I really want to rule this planet, but one thing has gotten in my way and that thing would be you.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'm still going to get in your way.

Miss Power: Not after I used a new weapon on you and your sidekick.

Wordgirl/Becky: What does it do?

Miss Power: With just one hit of this weapon, I will have the power to send you and your sidekick to another universe so you won't be here to get in my way. At least I think it'll do that. It may just kill you. Either way, I will be rid of you. (She then aims the blaster at Wordgirl.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She zooms away.) Huggy, we need to get that weapon away from her!

Miss Power: Stand still, you little brat! Gigglecheeks, take care of the sidekick! (Gigglecheeks squeals and gives a thumbs up.)

(Gigglecheeks then stretches his arms and grabs Huggy from Wordgirl's back.)

Wordgirl/Becky: HUGGY! (Huggy screams in a panic as he is separated from his girl.)

(And the two sidekicks have a battle.)

Narrator: Then all of the sudden, just as Miss Power was about to fire upon Wordgirl, a shot of mustard hits her.

Miss Power: What the?

Wordgirl/Becky: CHUCK?

Chuck: Move away, Wordgirl! I'll keep her from shooting at you!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks! I need to rescue Huggy from Gigglecheeks! Do you think you can keep her busy while I do that?

Chuck: I'm on it! Leave Wordgirl alone, Miss Power!

Miss Power: Oh, if it isn't the sandwich headed freak!

Chuck: Don't call me that. It makes me upset.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl manages to rescue Huggyface from Gigglecheeks' clutches.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy. Chuck can't hold off Miss Power forever. (Huggy squeaks as he and Wordgirl zoom back to where Miss Power and Chuck are battling.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Chuck! I can take it from here!

Chuck: No problem. Is there anything else I can do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, give a warning to the other villians that Miss Power is back. I'm going to need their help to defeat her. I'll try to hold her off as best I can.

Chuck: Will do. I'll be back as soon as I can!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for your help!

Narrator: As Chuck runs off to seek help from the other villians, Wordgirl is still dodging Miss Powers shots. Meanwhile, Chuck comes to the lair of the Butcher and knocks.

Butcher: (Opens the door and sees Chuck.) Chuck, great seeing you. What brings you here?

Chuck: Miss Power is back and she's shooting some new weapon at Wordgirl!

Butcher: Did you say Miss Power is back? (He then becomes scared.) I'm not going out there. She scares me.

Chuck: She scares me too. But Wordgirl needs our help!

Butcher: Well, ok. But we're going to need more help.

Narrator: The two villians head for Dr. Two-Brains' lair.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He hears knocking on his door and opens it.) What are you two doing here? Is there a villian meeting I wasn't aware of or something?

Chuck: No, but that wouldn't be a bad idea.

Butcher: Chuck said to me that Miss Power is back and she's going to shootify Wordgirl.

Dr. Two-Brains: What did you say?

Chuck: Miss Power is going to shoot Wordgirl with this new weapon she has.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Scoffs) Wordgirl can defeat Miss Power.

Chuck: Maybe not this time.

Butcher: And what will this weapon do if Wordgirl gets hit?

Chuck: I don't know, but it can't be good.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Gets a scary thought into his mind.) And if she defeats Wordgirl, we'll have to live under that alien dictator, Miss Power, for the rest of our lives. And to tell you the truth, I rather be dealing with Wordgirl. Henchmen, I'm going out. I want you both to stay here. (His henchmen give him a salute.)

Narrator: The three, food-based villians go and check to see how Wordgirl is doing with Miss Power and they can see that she's tiring from dodging so much. And with Huggy on her back, she continues to dodge the shots fired by Miss Power.

Chuck: She's become too tired to keep this up.

Narrator: Just then, Miss Power sees Wordgirl slowing down.

Miss Power: That's it, you little brat! Slow down so I can get a good shot.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh No!

Dr. Two-Brains, Butcher, and Chuck: WORDGIRL, LOOK OUT!

Wordgirl/Becky: Huh, what?

Narrator: But their warning comes too late, as Miss Powers fires one last time and Wordgirl and Huggy both scream and disappear from their sights. The three villians stand there, shocked by what they saw.

Dr. Two-Brains: She made Wordgirl disappear! Let's get her!

(Then all at once, the three villians come after Miss Power and start firing their weapons upon her.)

Butcher: This is what you get for hurting Wordgirl!

Miss Power: Well, if it isn't the big, meaty baby. (He fires meat products from his hands at her and she deflects them.) You bozos aren't a match for Miss Power!

Narrator: The three villians back down.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's right. We need more help from the rest of the villians. Let's go guys, we have a special villians meeting to set up.

Miss Power: (She sees Gigglecheeks about to go after them.) Gigglecheeks, let them go. Now that Wordgirl and her sidekick are gone, we can start taking over this planet. (She and Gigglecheeks both cackle evilly.)

Narrator:Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are now zooming between the two universes.

(The Wordgirl theme song fades and a new theme song begins to play. The theme song to the X-Men: Animated Series from the 1990's.)

(And the narrator's voice fades as well.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy see another bright light as they reappear in another place, unfamiliar to them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, where are we? (Huggy squeaks.) Yeah, it looks like New York City. But how did we get here? (Huggy squeaks his answer.) Yeah, Miss Power did send us here. We need to find a way to get out of here and back home so we can defeat Miss Power.

(In another part of the city, not too far from where Wordgirl and Huggy are, the super hero team, known as the X-Men are battling Sentinels that are assisting the FOH.)

Rogue: Man, there's just too many Sentinels! (Flies and punches a Sentinel.)

Cyclops: I know. But we need to defeat them if we want to go after the FOH! (Fires optic beams at them.)

Wolverine: Why are the FOH using Sentinels in the first place? (Claws at a Sentinel.)

Jubilee: Maybe they know they can't defeat us alone so they asked Bolivar Trask and Henry Gyrich if they could build them some. (Zaps one with her fireworks.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy both hear the commotion and go to investigate.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as long as we're here, we might as well help whoever is in need. Come on. WORD UP! (She then flies towards the source of the commotion.) Look at that Huggy. Those giant robots are attacking those people. (Huggy squeaks.) Yeah, I see that they have it all under control. But we can still help them. WORD UP! (She then goes to punch a Sentinel.) Whoa! These are a lot stronger than Tobey's robots. But we can still defeat them!

Jubilee: (She sees a streak of red in the air going after a Sentinel and punching it.) Hey, what's that in the air?

Cyclops: I don't know. Who or what is that?

Rogue: Who or whatever it is is doing a great job at defeating these Sentinels.

Wolverine: Very strong I might add too.

Cyclops: How about we concentrate on the FOH now?

Graydon: Fire at these mutants, Men! Don't run from them!

(His men begin to fire at the X-Men, when all of the sudden, the red streak comes towards them and wraps their weapons around them, tying them up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Good work, Huggy. Now we just have to wait for the police to send these trouble-makers to jail.

Jubilee: (She and the other X-Men are surprised that the person who defeated both the Sentinels and the FOH is just a small child with a monkey on her back.) Hi there. Thanks for the help.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then hovers in front of them.) No problem, citizens.

Jubilee: Citizens? We are not ordinary citizens.

Cyclops: We're the X-Men.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Wordgirl and this is my sidekick, Capt. Huggyface. So are you super heros too?

Rogue: We sure are, Sugah. You must be one too.

Wolverine: But where did you come from?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's a long story. But Huggy and I need to get back to where we came from. A villian named Miss Power shot some weapon at us and we wound up here. We don't know where we are now.

Cyclops: You're on Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know I'm on Earth. It's just not the same Earth.

Cyclops: Hmmm, maybe Prof. Xavier can help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: He is your leader?

Jubilee: Something like that.

Cyclops: You can ride back with us in the Blackbird.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Come on, Huggy.

(As they fly towards the X-Manison.)

Jubilee: So how old are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm 11, well I just turned 11. And you?

Jubilee: I'm 13. So when did you get your powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: According to Huggy, I've always had them, since I was a baby. (Huggy does a thumbs up.)

Wolverine: Can you understand your monkey sidekick?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure can and he can understand me too.

Jubilee: So do you fight crime where you come from?

Wordgirl/Becky: Just about everyday. It's hard when you and your sidekick are the only heros in town.

Rogue: You mean to say that you and your sidekick are the only super heros in your town?

Wordgirl/Becky: We sure are. It's hard sometimes, but it's rewarding. So why were those men fighting you?

Cyclops: They don't like mutants.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mutants? (Huggy squeaks questionably.) Oh, you don't know what mutant means? A mutant or mutation is something that happens in the natural world where one living thing evolves into another. Like the theory about dinosaurs evolving into birds, some dinosaurs developed mutations that made them become birds. But in some cases, a mutation can happen as a result of radiation or a scientific accident. An example of that would be how Dr. Steven Boxleitner became Dr. Two-Brains. He was involved in an accident when he and his lab mouse, Squeaky fused together. Understand? (Huggy thumbs up.)

Jubilee: Whoa, you defined that word like it was no big deal. I mean, I know what it means, but how did you know?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm called Wordgirl for a reason. My main super power is my vocabulary skills.

Rogue: You can define any word?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure can.

Wolverine: So who is this Two-Brains person you talked about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, Dr. Two-Brains is one of my villians. He and I were best friends before his accident.

Wolverine: I understand how friends can become enemies. I had a friend once. His name is Victor Creed. His mutant name is Sabretooth. We're arch-enemies now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sabretooth? You mean like the Ice Age cat with long canines?

Wolverine: Yep. We were friends and partners a long time ago, but then he got too violent and things got bad. There's a long story about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: So getting back to the first topic. Those people don't like mutants and that's why they attacked you with huge robots? But aren't you the good guys?

Jubilee: Sure we are but it doesn't matter. A lot of people don't like us.

Rogue: We don't ask to become mutants, we just do.

Wordgirl/Becky: That doesn't sound very fair. You should tell these people that.

Cyclops: We do that all the time. In fact, this week, our founder is going to Washington, DC to talk about this very thing.

Wolverine: But it's a waste of our time. Nothing is ever going to change.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not with that attitude it won't.

Cyclops: Well, the thing is that we help people day in and day out and not only don't we get credit, we are often blamed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm. That's definitely not how it's like for me at all. Not only am I congratulated and had received many keys to the city, but a lot of people like us.

Jubilee: Man, I would love to live in your world. No one hates you, except for the villians.

Wordgirl/Becky: Actually, the villians don't really hate me either. We get into battles when they rob the bank or jewelry store, or swindle people out of their money and valubles, but we get along otherwise. The only real threat now is the villian, Miss Power. She's an alien who came to Earth and wants to take it over. I defeated her a while back but now she came back for revenge. She had gotten a hold of a weapon that blasted me to this universe so she won't have me there to stop her. But my villians are there and even though some of them have super powers, I'm not sure how long they'll be able to hold her off until I'm able to return. At least I hope I can return. (Whispers to Huggy.) I wonder what the villians are doing now?

(Back in Wordgirl's universe.)

Narrator: Just outside of town, the Fair City villians have come together for a special meeting.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Standing at the podium along with the Butcher and Chuck.) Ok, can we please come to order? (The room quiets down.) Thank you. I asked you all here because there's a crisis. Miss Power has returned to Earth. (Loud murmuring.) And this time, she brought a weapon. She used it today on our young heroine/nemesis, Wordgirl and her sidekick.

Tobey: (Nervously upset.) You mean she killed Wordgirl?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, she just made her disappear from existence. But we have no idea where she's at or if she's ok.

Chuck: We saw it happen. Wordgirl was putting up a great fight, dodging Miss Power and all, then I left to go get help and when we came back, Wordgirl was getting all tired and then Miss Power took one more aim (demonstrates with his condiment shooter.) and BAM! Wordgirl and her animal were gone.

Mr. Big: Look, I think Miss Power did us a favor. She eliminated the one thing that always gets in our way.

Butcher: But now we have to deal with Miss Power and frankly, I don't like her. She's mean to us.

Mr. Big: Look, all we have to do is defeat Miss Power and the planet will be ours.

Granny May: How do you suppose we do that, Mr. Big? We couldn't defeat her the first time around together. What makes you think we can now?

Mr. Big: Ok, maybe it won't be so bad having Miss Power rule us. It's better than that menacing brat getting in our way. I know we could help Miss Power take over.

Tobey: Why are you are being a huge jerk right now, Mr. Big! I, for one, want Wordgirl back here with us.

Mr. Big: You, my boy, only want her back here because you have a stupid crush on her.

Tobey: Just shut up! You're just a pompous jerk who doesn't realize how good we had it with Wordgirl here!

Chuck: Tobey does have a point. We need Wordgirl back and get rid of Miss Power before she takes over and ruins our lives. And so what if he has a crush on Wordgirl. I think it's kind of cute and nice.

Mr. Big: Let's take a vote. All of those who want Wordgirl back and Miss Power gone, raise your hands. (All but himself raises their hands.) Leslie, how dare you vote against me?

Leslie: (With her hand in the air.) Sir, Miss Power is a tyrant. Wordgirl may get in the way of your evil plans but she doesn't bully people like Miss Power does.

Dr. Two-Brains: Now the next order of business. What should we do about Miss Power?

Miss Power: (Along with Gigglecheeks, breaks into their meeting place.) How about you all become my prisoners? Except for you, Mr. Big. You seem to be the only one here who is on my side.

Mr. Big: That's right, Miss Power. I am ready to serve you, milady. These others are just being bull-headed.

Narrator: With that, Miss Power and Gigglecheeks place all the villians in prison, except Mr. Big, who is allowed to return to his office. Meanwhile in the other universe.

(Wordgirl is still in the other universe and she arrives at the home of her new found friends.)

Cyclops: Welcome to the X-Mansion, Wordgirl. We'll take you to Prof. Xavier. You can tell him your problem and perhaps he could help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She then decides to turn back into her alter-ego, then Huggy squeaks.) Huggy, they don't live in our world. It's ok if they know our secret identities.

Jubilee: So you just transform when you need to?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep, my secret identity is Becky Botsford and he's Bob.

(Soon they enter the War Room.)

Prof. X: Welcome young lady. I'm Professor Charles Xavier.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. Now we're just Becky Botsford and Bob. So your team here tells me that you can help me get back to my universe so I can battle Miss Power and bring justice back to my Fair City.

Prof. X: I'll try at least. I can't guarantee a success. But in the meantime, you and your monkey are welcomed to stay here. And my X-Men told me how well you do in battle.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Prof. X: Jubilee will show you where you can stay.

(They walk away.)

Jubilee: Come on, you'll be in a room next to mine. It'll be so cool.

(As they follow Jubilee to the guest room, they look around at everything.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So you all live here?

Jubilee: Yep, it's great.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you go to school?

Jubilee: Well, I get my education here as well. I'm a mutant so I'm not welcomed in public school.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like discrimination. That's not allowed anymore.

Jubilee: I agree but what can we do?

Wordgirl/Becky: I should go with you to Washington and tell these people what I feel about this.

Jubilee: They don't usually allow kids to do that type of thing. Besides, those meetings are kind of boring and a waste of time. Well, this is your room. Mine is over there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. You've all been so kind.

(Later after Becky and Bob are settled, they are asked to come back to the War Room.)

Prof. X: Becky, glad you could come. Did you find your guest room?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Bob and I like it. You have a very nice home here and it's great that you open it up to those in need and all.

Prof. X: Thank you for saying so. I like to formally introduce you to the team. These are the leaders, Cyclops and Storm.

Storm: Hello there, Child.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello there.

Prof. X: This is Wolverine, Jean Grey, Rogue, Gambit, Beast, and you know Jubilee.

Beast: The Professor has told us that you have a special power of vocabulary.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I do.

Prof. X: Do you have any other special powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I can fly, I have super speed, super strength, super hearing, I have a sonic scream that I've only used like two times I think, and a just discovered that I have ice breath. I used it on Miss Power when we were floating in space.

Cyclops: You can breathe in Outer Space?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can, my sidekick can't.

Jubilee: Wow, that's awesome. None of us can do that.

Jean Grey: The only time I was able to was when I was possessed by the Phoenix entity.

Wordgirl/Becky: You were possessed by a firebird spirit?

Jean Grey: Something like that. Then she became too obsessed with power and she had to be destroyed. It's a long upsetting story.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand. That sounds like what almost happened to me when Miss Power first came to Earth and talked me into letting her train me into becoming a "better superhero". But all she did was teach me to use my power of words in a harsher way against my villians. At first, it seemed cool, but then I discovered she was just power hungry and wanted me to help her rule Earth which I wasn't interested in doing. She told me that the person with that kind of power is the one in charge and all.

Prof. X: She was right, in a way. A person with that kind of power has the right to use his or her power however they see fit. But you are also right, great power comes great responsibility and you seem to use your power to help others while this Miss Power uses her power to help herself. And you seem to care about others very much, including those you consider your villians.

Wolverine: Yeah, having empathy towards those you consider to be your enemies is something none of us here really have.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as I said before, when we're not in battle, my villians and I get along very well for the most part. (Bob squeaks.) What is it, Bob? (Squeaks again.) Oh, Bob says he's hungry. I'm a little famished too.

Prof. X: I guess it's time for all of us to have some lunch.

(After a big lunch.)

Jubilee: Wow, your monkey seems to be able to eat a lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Bob here is one big eater. We battle this one villian, the Butcher, he has the ability to summon meat from his hands and when he hurls it at us, Bob here is able to eat it all.

Jubilee: Wow. So can I ask, are you a mutant?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm an alien. I wasn't born on Earth and neither was Bob. We're both from a planet called Lexicon. (She then tells the whole story of how she and Bob came to Earth from Lexicon.)

Cyclops: So you're adopted parents are ok with you being an alien with super powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they don't actually know I have super powers. See Bob and I have secret identities that we don't want to share with anyone else. If word got out as to who we are, the villians can use that information against us and that would put my friends and family in danger. The only person on Earth who knows is my adopted grandfather, but he's been good at keeping our secret.

Gambit: Has anyone ever figured it out?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, there's been several times. But I usually find a way to keep my secret. (She then tells of two situations when her secret was revealed. Once by Scoops and once by Dr. Two-Brains.) Thankfully, my secret has been saved. There are times I want to tell people but I know that could be risky.

Beast: I'm surprised of how many big words you've been using. Famished, hurl. Most kids your age wouldn't use words like those.

Wordgirl/Becky: Like I said, I'm called Wordgirl for a reason. So, during lunch, you told me that your blue fur is a result of a science experiment gone wrong.

Beast: Yes. You know of someone like that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Dr. Two-Brains. He was once my best friend, Dr. Steven Boxleitner, then he wanted to read the mind of a vicious lab mouse named Squeaky. Then Squeaky pressed a button he wasn't supposed to press and their minds and bodies became fused into one. Now, he commits crimes that involve cheese.

Beast: Is he still a good scientist?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I believe he's still a gifted scientist. He uses his knowledge to commit crimes but he's very intelligent and he taught me a lot of what I know when we were friends. He even gave me a book he wrote and I still have it in my spaceship hideout. He saw it once when he and his henchmen went wandering around in my hideout.

Wolverine: So have you ever had to kill anyone? Or has any of your villians killed anyone?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I've never killed anyone of my villians. And none of my villians had killed anyone either. Miss Power almost killed Dr. Two-Brains though, but I saved his life when I came to help with the battle.

Wolverine: This Miss Power seems to be a very powerful foe.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she is. That's why I need to get back. My villians can only do so much without my help. I can't imagine what they are doing now.

(Meanwhile back in the Wordgirl's universe.)

Narrator: After the other villians are taken to prison, Mr. Big returns to his high office building only to get a visit from Miss Power.

Miss Power: Hello there, Mr. Big.

Mr. Big: Hello Miss Power.

Miss Power: I understand that you feel that it's a blessing that I'm here and that I got rid of Wordgirl for you and your fellow villians.

Mr. Big: Yes. My fellow villians don't understand what a blessing you are. Wordgirl has gotten in the way of all of my plans. And theirs as well.

Miss Power: I also understand that you know Wordgirl's only weakness.

Mr. Big: Oh yes. I do. (He goes to get a fragment.) It's called Lexonite. It is powerful enough to make Wordgirl weak. It takes away her powers.

Miss Power: Is it powerful enough to kill her?

Mr. Big: I wouldn't know that. She escaped from a cage I designed from Lexonite. But I have a lot more.

Miss Power: I see. How about we strike a deal? You give me your entire supply of Lexonite and I give you something in return?

Mr. Big: What will that be?

Miss Power: Oh, you'll find out. But first you need to do me another favor. Your fellow villians don't seem to share your views. So I was thinking of making them disappear so they won't get in the way of my mission. But I need your help.

Mr. Big: What kind of help?

Miss Power: Is there any of the villians you like to see gone?

Mr. Big: Hmmm, now that you mention it, yes there is.

Narrator: After her meeting with Mr. Big, Miss Power decides to pay a visit to the other villians, who are still in prison.

Dr. Two-Brains: What do you want now, Miss Power?

Miss Power: You villians are not getting in my way of world domination. Some of you will share Wordgirl's fate.

Tobey: So you did kill Wordgirl.

Miss Power: No, you stupid kid. I didn't kill her. I made her disappear. As I said, some of you will share in Wordgirl's fate and the rest of you will remain here in jail as punishment for voting against me. (Gigglecheeks hands her a list of names.) I will read the following names. Big Left Hand Guy, Invisi-Bill, the Learnerer, The Energy Monster, The Amazing Rope Guy, Timmy Timbo, The Coach, Steve McClean, Capt. Tangent, Two-Brains' henchmen, Nocan, Kid Potato, Seymore Smooth, and Hal Hardbargen. You all will be the ones remaining here as my prisoners. The rest of you, say 'hello' to Wordgirl for me.

Kid Potato: No, you can't make my son disappear!

Miss Power: I can and I will, Pops. Say good-bye and farewell to your son. (She aims her gun at the Butcher and fires, making him disappear.)

Butcher: POP!

Kid Potato: MY SON! (After he sees his son disappear.) You are truly evil, Miss Power!

Miss Power: Whatever. You'll get over the loss of your son. (She then fires her gun at the rest of the villians, making them disappear as well.)

Narrator: Oh No! What's going to happen to the villians? Let's go see how Wordgirl is doing.

(Meanwhile, it's night time in the Marvel Universe when a flash of light appears so bright, it's blinding and it sets off the X-Men's alarm systems.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What's that, Bob? (Bob shrugs.)

Jubilee: Wordgirl, there's an emergency! We need to get to the War Room!

Wordgirl/Becky: We're on it. Come on, Bob.

(The X-Men assemble into the War Room, still wearing their night clothes.)

Wolverine: What the devil woke me up? I'm cranky and I don't like being awaken at 3 in the morning.

Prof. X: There seems to be a disturbance in the area. There was a quick flash of light and all of the sudden it was over.

(Just then, Wordgirl is able to hear some voices crying out for help in the distance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, if you don't mind I like to go and see what the disturbance is.

Cyclops: I don't think so. It's far too dangerous.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I think I know what happened.

Jean Grey: Come on, Scott. She may be small, but she's powerful.

Wordgirl/Becky: What if I take a small team with me? That way if it's something dangerous, I'll have some back-up.

Rogue: Man, that was smart thinking.

Cyclops: Well, ok. I guess if you want someone to go there with you. You can take Wolverine and Jubilee.

(They head out to the hanger area and Wolverine and Jubilee decide to use a small aircraft.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Bob. WORD UP! (Becky and Bob then transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.) We'll meet you there. WORD UP! (She then zooms away.)

Rogue: Wow, that is one fast little gal.

(Wordgirl and Huggy fly towards the city, with Wolverine and Jubilee right behind them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I thought I heard the voices coming from somewhere around here. (Huggy squeaks and points down below.) Right, it's the villians, or at least some of them. WORD UP!

(Down below, the villians are all in a group and scared of their new surroundings.)

Tobey: What are we going to do now?

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't worry, Kid. We'll figure something out.

Granny May: That Miss Power isn't going to hear the end of this once we get back.

Butcher: That's if we get back.

Chuck: (He then looks into the sky and sees a familiar red streak coming towards them at super speed.) Hey, that red streak looks familiar. (Points to the sky and they all look up.)

Tobey: (He's happy and delighted.) That's no ordinary red streak! IT'S WORDGIRL!

Villians: WORDGIRL! (They are happy to see her flying towards them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: VILLIANS! (She lands in front of them.) Did Miss Power send you here, too?

Tobey: Yes, she did. (He then grabs her and gives her a big hug.) You have no idea how happy I am to see you.

Dr. Two-Brains: We're all happy to see you, Sweetie.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy to see you all too. (Pushes Tobey off of her.) But this isn't all of you. Where's the others?

Chuck: Miss Power only sent us. The rest are going to stay her prisoners.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie, where's Mr. Big?

Leslie: Mr. Big is helping Miss Power. He's the only one of us who voted against you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Are you serious?

Leslie: And now, Miss Power knows your one true weakness and she plans to use it to destroy you if you attempt to return home.

Wordgirl/Becky: But, I still need to find a way to get home. Even if Miss Power destroys me, we have to try to defeat her so she can't take over the Earth.

(Just then, the small aircraft lands and Wolverine and Jubilee jump out.)

Chuck: Who are they?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, they came here to help me. They're some of the local super heros. Apparently there's a lot in this universe, as well as villians.

Jubilee: So you know these people?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, these are some of my villians. They just informed me that one of them has helped Miss Power and she's planning something deadly when we return home.

Tobey: Are you sure you want to return home? Miss Power's going to kill you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I'm flattered that you're thinking of my safety, but I'm the hero in our Fair City and it's my duty to defend it, no matter what the consequences are.

Ms. Question: So what do we do now?

Wolverine: It looks like Professor Xavier is going to have a lot more house guests. (He calls the X-Mansion and they request for the Blackbird.)

(As they wait for the Blackbird to come.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees the Butcher wiping a tear from his eyes.) Butcher, what's wrong?

Butcher: When Miss Power made me disappear, my father, Kid Potato, saw it happen. I miss my father.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then puts her small arm around him.) Awww, it'll be ok. You'll be able to see your dad as soon as we get home. I'm sure your father misses you too. He's a good dad and you're a good son.

Butcher: Thanks Wordgirl. (Wipes his eyes of tears.) I'm glad you is ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think you mean to say, "I'm glad that you're ok." Thanks.

(Off to the side, Wolverine and Jubilee sit alone.)

Wolverine: Man, I've never seen a relationship like this between heros and their villians in my entire life.

Jubilee: Neither have I. They're almost like best friends. Can you imagine having a relationship like this with Sabretooth?

Wolverine: No way. Even when we were friends.

(Just then, the Blackbird arrives to bring everyone back to the X-Mansion.)

(Once the Blackbird lands in the hanger, the rest of the X-Men team are there to welcome the villainous newcomers.)

Prof. X: Hello there. I'm Professor Charles Xavier and these are my X-Men. Wordgirl, can you escort them to the War Room?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Come on, Villians. (She then let's them go ahead of her so she can a keep an eye on them as they walk from the hanger to the War Room.)

(Later, in the War Room.)

Prof. X: Wordgirl, I think you should do the introductions.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She floats above them.) Ok Thanks. X-men, these are some of my villians, not all of them. This is Dr. Two-Brains, Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, The Butcher, Granny May, Tobey, Lady Redundant Woman, Ms. Question, Eileen aka The Birthday Girl, Leslie, The Whammer, and Victoria Best.

Victoria: She saved the best for last.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not now, Victoria. So now what?

Prof. X: Well, it's 4 in the morning, I bet everyone is tired.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sir, can I make a request that my villians and I stay down here together? They may be victims here like me, but they're still villians and they may get the desire to steal something. So if I'm down here with them, I can make sure that they behave themselves while they are staying here.

Prof. X: Very good thinking. You are very smart and responsible. I will let you and your villians stay down here.

(That night, Wordgirl and Huggy are getting ready to go back to bed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I will take the first watch and I'll wake you up and you take the second watch.

Dr. Two-Brains: Why do you need to keep an eye on us, Wordgirl? Don't you trust us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I trust you guys right now, but I also know you can't resist robbing people. I've seen the way some of you were admiring their valubles a little too much. I know these people can defend their property better, but you're my responsibility.

Granny May: But you're a child and all children need their sleep.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She yawns.) Ok, but you all have to promise me that you won't rob these people of their valubles.

Villians: We promise.

Wordgirl/Becky: And if anything is missing from their home in the morning…

Dr. Two-Brains: We got it. We got it.

(After the promise is made, Wordgirl, Huggy, and their villians fall asleep but every now and then, Wordgirl opens her eyes to make sure that the villians are sticking to their promise.)

(The next morning, Wordgirl is still fast asleep when the adult villians awaken from their slumber.)

Granny May: Aww the poor dear's been through a lot. (She then covers her up with a purple blanket that she just knitted with her knitting needles.)

Dr. Two-Brains: She was probably up all night, watching to make sure none of us robbed these people.

Chuck: We promised that we wouldn't.

LRW: But I don't think she believed us, took our word, or thought we were being honest.

Dr. Two-Brains: Why don't we make her some breakfast and that way when she wakes up, she'll see that she can trust us?

Chuck: But where is the kitchen in this place?

Beast: (Who was walking by.) Hello there.

Chuck: We were wondering where the kitchen is in this place. It's so big, a person could get lost.

Beast: (Laughs.) Yes, it can be quite confusing in here. I'll take you to the kitchen. I see that your little heroine and her sidekick are still asleep.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, we were going to make her some breakfast.

Beast: That's nice. I would be neat if our villians did something like that for us.

(They reach the kitchen.)

Villians: Whoa!

LRW: Nice, beautiful, pretty.

Ms. Question: So does anyone know what Wordgirl likes for breakfast?

Chuck: I think she would like an egg sandwich.

Butcher: And we can put some meat into it. Like ham or bacon. (He then produces a slice of ham and bacon from his hand.)

Jubilee: (Who is also in the kitchen, making a bowl of cereal.) Whoa, did meat just come out of your hands?

Butcher: Yeah, I'm the Butcher.

Jubilee: Cool, can you make a hot dog come out of your hands?

Butcher: Sure kid. (He produces a single hot dog from his hand.) There you go.

Jubilee: That is so awesome.

Dr. Two-Brains: I think we should add some cheese to it. (Sees a pack of American cheese in the refrigerator.) American cheese is all they got. I guess that'll have to do.

Jubilee: What kind of cheese do you like?

Dr. Two-Brains: Gouda is one of my favorites. Then there's provolone.

Jubilee: MMM, sounds good. I have a pizza in there. There's a slice that is like dripping with cheese. You can eat that if you want.

Dr. Two-Brains: Sounds tasty, thanks Kid.

(Later, Wordgirl and Huggy both awaken to the scent of food.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy wake up. Man I was asleep for a long time. Where are the adult villians? (Huggy shrugs and then squeaks.) Yeah, I smell food too. Come on. (They zoom towards the kitchen area and when they arrive, they see their villians making breakfast.) Hey Guys. What are you all doing in here?

Chuck: We saw you were still asleep so we made you some breakfast. Hope you like egg sandwiches with ham and bacon and cheese.

Wordgirl/Becky: You all made me breakfast? That's so sweet. Thanks. And Granny May, thanks for that blanket. It was really warm.

Granny May: No problem, Sweetie.

(Wordgirl and Huggy sit down to eat.)

Jubilee: Your Butcher villian gave me a hot dog. Your villians aren't that bad at all.

Wordgirl/Becky: No they aren't. As I said, when we're not in battle, they can be great people.

(Soon the villian kids are awake and they come walking into the kitchen, after being told where it is.)

Birthday Girl: Hello everyone, today is my birthday!

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, not now.

Birthday Girl: But it's my birthday.

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine, it's your birthday.

Jubilee: Is it really her birthday?

Wordgirl/Becky: We call her the Birthday Girl because she thinks everyday is her birthday. And if we don't mention it or something, she gets really upset and grows into a huge, green, monster girl.

Jubilee: Oh. So it's best to just let her have a birthday everyday?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't want her to ruin your home.

(The rest of the X-Men finally make it to the kitchen to have breakfast.)

Prof. X: Wordgirl, I like to see how well you do in battle.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, just take our word for it. Wordgirl does very well in battle. She's battles us just about everyday.

Prof. X: Yes and I've been told that she doesn't really use her fists except on a robot or something like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well a robot isn't alive, a person is. I could really hurt someone if I used my fists on them. And the last thing I want to do is to really hurt anyone.

Wolverine: And what if that person threatened to hurt you?

Wordgirl/Becky: The only person to really hurt me was Miss Power, but even though she is just as powerful as I am, I still wouldn't use my fists to fight her and I never did the last time we battled.

Chuck: That's true. All Wordgirl did was out do her using words.

Butcher: Miss Power didn't even know what 'triumphant' meant.

LRW: Wordgirl even told Miss Power that we villians are really tough, strong, and powerful.

Tobey: Yes, my Wordgirl complimented us.

Rogue: Your Wordgirl?

Tobey: (He starts blushing.) Did I say that out loud?

Dr. Two-Brains: Tobey here has a thing for Wordgirl.

Tobey: (In denial.) I do not have a thing for Wordgirl. Besides she has a thing for this other boy named Scoops.

Jubilee: Wow, there's actually a love triangle here?

Tobey: More like a love square. Scoops has a thing for this other girl named Violet.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Seems pissed.) Yeah, well…

Prof. X: Well anyway, I still would like to see how Wordgirl battles her enemies.

Jubilee: How about if we have them battle in the Danger Room?

Prof. X: That is a good idea, Jubilee.

Jubilee: I like to see them battle each other too.

Wordgirl/Becky: But wait, I don't battle my villians unless they're doing something wrong. I don't like to go around and pick fights with them.

Prof. X: She makes a good point. It's not nice for a super hero to go and pick fights with anyone. You did tell me how well she battled the Sentinels yesterday. How about if I have her go up against some of them?

Wordgirl/Becky: That should be ok. Those are just giant robots.

Tobey: Wait, she's going to battle robots that aren't built and commanded by Yours' Truly?

Wordgirl/Becky: It'll be ok, Tobey. They are a lot tougher than yours but I can still defeat them.

Tobey: What? They're tougher than mine?

Wolverine: You mean to say that you build giant robots?

Tobey: Yes, I'm an evil genius.

Wordgirl/Becky: He does make impressive robots.

Jean Grey: Let's hope Bolivar Trask doesn't find this out.

Tobey: Who?

Jean Grey: He's the builder of the Sentinels.

Cyclops: He also built a Sentinel that was like 100 times the size of the ones we battled yesterday. He's called Master Mold and he manufactures the other Sentinels from inside of his body.

Tobey: Wow. That would be neat to design.

Gambit: Then he got out of control and tried to destroy everyone.

Storm: He wanted to replace human brains with computer brains.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, did he succeed?

Beast: Thank goodness he didn't.

Ms. Question: Did he get destroyed?

Beast: Yes. I was in jail when all of this happened but I was told about it.

Chuck: You went to jail? For what?

Beast: For breaking into a government building. Plus, everyone thought I was a threat to society because I'm a mutant.

Chuck: That doesn't sound fair. Going to jail for doing the first thing is understandable, but the other reason isn't fair.

Beast: No it isn't. People assume that I'm a monster because of how I look. I bet you get the same treatment.

Chuck: Actually I don't. I have a brother who has a sandwich-shaped head too and he's a successful millionaire and loved by everyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: The way someone looks doesn't mean anything. A person shouldn't be judged by how they look. Granny May here looks like the sweetest grandmother in the world, but she's one of the most deviously clever villians in my town.

Granny May: That I am. (Cackles.)

Jubilee: How about later, I take the kids out to the mall or something?

Prof. X: That sounds good.

Storm: How about I go with them? To keep an eye on them.

Gambit: I could use an outing. I need to pick up some supplies anyway.

(Later, in the Danger Room, Wordgirl is about to face holographic images of Sentinels.)

Chuck: (He and the other villians are in the Control Room.) This is nice.

Prof. X: Thank you. Wordgirl, these are just holograms. They can't really hurt you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (Huggy is on her back.) You ready for this, Huggy? (Huggy gives a thumbs up.)

(Wordgirl goes through the whole exercise like a breeze.)

Prof. X: Very good. You are very fast and strong. (He sees that the villians are yawning.) You all don't seem too surprised.

Ms. Question: Can you program this to be more real?

Prof. X: I can try. Wordgirl, would you like a more of a challenge?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um sure.

Prof. X: Ok, this time, the Sentinels aren't holograms and they can hurt you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Ready Huggy? (Huggy thumbs up.)

(During this exercise, Wordgirl is a bit more challenged but she still does good.)

Prof. X: You sure are a great fighter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Later, she rejoins everyone in the Control Room.)

Tobey: I loved those robots. Did you say they were programmed by someone named Bolivar Trask?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, don't get any ideas. Those robots are a lot more dangerous than yours.

Jubilee: Ok, I'm ready to take you all to the mall. Your monkey's going to have to stay here. I don't think they'll allow him in the mall.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok. You don't mind, do you, Huggy? (Huggy squeaks.) Ok. You can stay here and keep an eye on the other villians. If I need you, I'll let you know. (Huggy thumbs up.)

Jubilee: How would you do that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, my belt has a device where I can communicate with Huggy. So does his.

Jubilee: Cool.

(The four kids, Jubilee, Storm, and Gambit head for the New Salem Mall.)

Storm: Gambit and I will be over here. If you kids need anything, just let us know.

Jubilee: (Holds up a communication device.) We will.

(The five kids walk around the mall.)

Victoria: This mall is the best and I should know, since I'm the best.

Birthday Girl: Hey, what's your name again?

Jubilee: Me? My name is Jubilee.

Birthday Girl: That sounds like a word I think I know.

Wordgirl/Becky: A jubilee is another word for a party or a celebration. Her powers are fireworks that come out of her hands.

Jubilee: Wow, I guess my powers do fit my name.

Birthday Girl: Wow, your name is like mine.

Jubilee: Yeah, I guess it is. And tell you what, how about if I buy you a special present?

Birthday Girl: A special pwesent for me? You are my new bestest fwiend in the whole world.

Wordgirl/Becky: That was nice of you, Jubilee.

Jubilee: Thanks.

(They then go into an accessories' store and Birthday Girl sees an item that she likes.)

Birthday Girl: I like that one!

Jubilee: The stuffed pony toy?

Birthday Girl: Yes, yes, yes, that's the one I want.

Wordgirl/Becky: I like it too. It may not be from Pretty Princess, but it's still nice.

Jubilee: What's Pretty Princess?

Wordgirl/Becky: Pretty Princess and Magic Pony is my favorite show in the whole world and I have a great collection of ponies and unicorns.

Jubilee: (Laughs.) You guys are so cute. (She then goes to purchase the item.)

Clerk: (Who is a supporting member of the FOH and knows who Jubilee is.) I'm sorry, I can't sell you this item.

Jubilee: Why not?

Clerk: This store doesn't cater to freaks.

Jubilee: That's not fair.

Clerk: That's the rules.

Jubilee: Ok. Let's go.

Birthday Girl: Hey where's my pony toy?

Jubilee: The mean clerk won't sell it to me because I'm a mutant!

Birthday Girl: (She walks back into the store.) Hey I want her to buy me my pony. She said she would.

Clerk: I'm sorry, no freaks allowed in my store.

Birthday Girl: A freak, huh? I want it. It's MINE! MINE! MINE!

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh no!

(Then Eileen grows into a huge, green monster-sized girl.)

Jubilee: Oh My Gosh! (She is now in shock of what she witnessed.)

Birthday Girl: This place is mean. I want my pony.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Talking to the clerk.) Look, we weren't hurting anyone. Why can't you just sell us the toy and everything will be fine?

Clerk: Because it'll be against my rules.

Wordgirl/Becky: If she destroys your store, it'll be your fault for being a prejudice bigot. Sell us the toy and she'll return to normal.

Clerk: We have ways of dealing with you freaks. (The clerk then calls the FOH.) Sir, we have a situation. Send Sentinels! You freaks are in trouble now!

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh no. (Flies up to Birthday Girl.) Birthday Girl, don't waste your time with these people. You're so much better than they are.

Birthday Girl: But they won't let me have my toy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand. They won't let me have a toy either. And the clerk called me a freak also.

Birthday Girl: She did. That's not nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: No it isn't. I'm just saying, we shouldn't waste our energy on these people. Please return to normal before they send for an army of those robots.

Tobey: I think it's too late for that now! (He points in fear at a Sentinel.)

Sentinel: Prepared to be destroyed! (He then fires at Birthday Girl.)

Birthday Girl: (She gets hit in her arm by the robot's laser.) Ouch! (She then punches it down and it's destroyed in seconds.)

Jubilee: (Still in shock.) Wow, she just punched that Sentinel.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, Tobey, go and hide somewhere! (She flies up and helps Eileen battle the robots.)

Jubilee: Wordgirl, behind you! (She then zaps it with her fireworks.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for the save! (She then goes and punches a few herself.)

(On the other side of the mall, Storm and Gambit had heard Jubilee's cry for help and come racing to help.)

Storm: (When they arrive.) LIGHTING! (She zaps a Sentinel with a lighting bolt.)

Gambit: Hey, stop picking on kids, Mon Ami! (He then throws a playing card, charged with kinetic energy and it destroys the Sentinel.)

(When they are all done, Birthday Girl is back to normal size, but she still has a wound on her arm from where the Sentinel that hit her.)

Birthday Girl: (She cries from the pain from her wound.) It hurts.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hugs Eileen.) It'll be ok, Eileen. Remember when I gave you Sparkletoes?

Birthday Girl: Yes. You said that Miss Power took it from Chuck. And he said that he didn't want it and for you to keep it.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right and you should know that I really wanted to keep that pony, but I knew that Miss Power had given it to me as a reward for hurting someone's feelings, so I knew I didn't deserve to have it. So, I gave it to you because you're the only other person I knew who would love to have it.

Birthday Girl: Thank you, Wordgirl.

Jubilee: Beast, back at the mansion can take care of that wound for you, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thank you, Jubilee. You are vewy nice.

Jubilee: Thanks and you're welcomed.

Victoria: This place is not the best.

Tobey: Wordgirl, that was so splendid, the way you battled those robots.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Tobey.

(Wordgirl and Tobey both blush at one another.)

Victoria: Can we get out of here now?

(The group later returns to the manison and Eileen is taken to the infirmary.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What happened to her?

Wordgirl/Becky: Those enormous robots came and attacked us again. The clerk at the store wouldn't sell anything to us because we were different and she called us all 'freaks'. That made Eileen mad and she turned into Birthday Girl and then a whole army of robots came and one shot her in the arm.

Dr. Two-Brains: Did she punch it though?

Wordgirl/Becky: You bet she did. Victoria and Tobey are alright, thank goodness. The X-Men helped with the battle too. (Later, Wordgirl goes to see how Eileen is doing.) Hey, how are you doing?

Birthday Girl: I'm feeling much better.

Beast: She was a really good patient.

Birthday Girl: And he gave me a wowwy pop. (She shows off her cherry lollypop.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. I'm really sorry you got hurt.

Birthday Girl: You didn't do anything. You tried to help, like you always do.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's what heros are for. Tell you what, when we get back home I'll buy you a Pretty Princess pony toy after we defeat Miss Power.

Birthday Girl: Thanks Wordgirl.

(Later that day, Wordgirl, Huggy, and their villians are assembled in the War Room.)

Prof. X: Wordgirl, my X-Men and I have come up with a way for you all to go back to your universe.

Wordgirl/Becky: How?

Prof. X: We have a friend named Forge. He's a mutant who can build anything. He said that he can design and build a machine that could, in theory, transport you all back home. But it'll take several days for him to complete it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whatever it takes to get us home.

Prof. X: In the meantime, you all are welcomed to stay here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy we are right now.

Prof. X: I do know. I'm a telepath and I can read your thoughts and feelings.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? Cool.

(The next day, the adult villians decide to walk around the city and Wordgirl and Huggy go along with them, to keep them in check.)

(Eileen, Tobey, and Victoria are back at the mansion, along with the X-Men.)

Butcher: Oh, I love this city. Do we have a place like this back home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher, this is New York City. There's a New York back home too.

Butcher: Maybe I'll visit it on my next vacation.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe you and your dad can go together?

Butcher: Yeah, that's a greatless idea.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think you mean the word 'great' not 'greatless'.

Butcher: Oh. Ok. Thanks.

LRW: This place is wonderful, spectacular, and fascinating.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, this is a nice place.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Smells cheese.) MMM, I smell a cheesesteak.

Wordgirl/Becky: The X-Men gave us all money. You can go buy whatever you want and not steal it. And Chuck, you didn't need to bring your condiment shooter.

Chuck: You never know when this will come in handy.

(Just then, Wordgirl hears an alarm in the distance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like a robbery in progress.

Butcher: But, we're all here.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Counts them all.) I know that it's not one of you. It must be a local robber. Come on, Huggy. We might be able to help them. You all stay here and don't steal anything.

Leslie: Wordgirl, I'll make sure they don't rob anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Leslie. WORD UP! (She then flies to the scene and she sees a huge man in a rusty brown outfit.) Hold it right there, criminal!

Juggernaut: (He sees the size of her and breaks down laughing.) Should I be scared of you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Now hand the money back and leave these people alone!

Juggernaut: Why should I?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I said so. (She then flies towards him and grabs him by the arm, lifting him up.)

Juggernaut: Is this the best you can do?

Wordgirl/Becky: No! (She then takes a pole and wraps it around Juggernaut.) That should hold you.

Juggernaut: I don't think so! (He breaks out.) You should know that no one can defeat the Juggernaut. (He then takes the poles and throws them at her, but she dodges out of the way.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I can at least try.

Bank Manager: Please take this fight outside!

Wordgirl/Becky: You heard the man, let's take this outside!

Juggernaut: Whatever. I don't know who you think you are, but like I said, you can't defeat me! (He then picks up a broken piece of the wall and throws it at her.)

(Wordgirl still dodges out of the way, making Juggernaut royally mad.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Given up yet?

Juggernaut: Not on your life, Pipsqueak. (He then punches at her as she flies around above his head as she tries to grab his arm again.) (He then stops, times her, and punches when he feels he's got a good aim and he hits her up against a wall.) There, that should slow you down enough for me to finish you!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Grabs her shoulder and is a little out of it.) Huggy, get the villians! (He does a thumbs up and hurries to get help.)

(Huggy finds the villians standing in the same spot as before.)

Chuck: Hey, it's Wordgirl's little aardvark friend.

Butcher: What is he doing?

Dr. Two-Brains: I think he wants us to follow him.

(Huggy points in the direction where Wordgirl is at.)

Ms. Question: Is Wordgirl in danger?

(Huggy grabs Chuck's hand and they follow him to where he wants them to go.)

Juggernaut: Now to put you into a permanent time-out, Girly! (About to punch Wordgirl when all of the sudden, he's squirted with a shot of ketchup.) What the? Where did that come from?

Chuck: It was from me, Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy! Now leave her alone!

Butcher: And go pick on someone your own size! (He then shoots meat products at Juggernaut.)

Juggernaut: What is this? A barbecue? (He then decides to punch the villians instead.)

Whammer: Whammer doesn't like you picking on Wordgirl. (He then whams his fists together, blasting Juggernaut away.) That's not very wham!

Juggernaut: You think that will stop me?

Ms. Question: (Hovers on a huge, floating question mark.) Why are you picking on a kid? Do you find pleasure in that? (She shoots a question mark from her shirt at Juggernaut, but it doesn't penatrate his helmet.)

Juggernaut: Listen Honey, whatever you were trying to do won't work on the Juggernaut. (He picks up something and tries to throw it at Ms. Question, when he is suddenly wrapped up in purple yarn.)

Granny May: Leave these young people alone, you big bully! (She then sprays her perfume at him.)

Juggernaut: Ugh! That stinks, but it's not enough to beat me!

Dr. Two-Brains: (While the other villians are keeping Juggernaut busy, he goes to check on Wordgirl.) Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc? Thank goodness you're all here.

Dr. Two-Brains: How are you? (Helps her to her feet.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing better. (Holding onto her shoulder and wincing in pain.) Man that guy is tough.

Dr. Two-Brains: We may need to call those friends of yours.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll call them only if I have to. Do you think you all can keep him busy for a little longer?

Dr. Two-Brains: We'll do our best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She flies off to get something strong enough to wrap the Juggernaut.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok Big guy, you want a piece of me or do you just like picking on children?

Juggernaut: Are you trying to get yourself killed, weirdo? (He throws a punch at Two-Brains but hits a wall.) Ugh! (He then picks up a piece of the wall and throws that, only to have it turned into cheese by Two-Brains' cheese ray.) Cheese? Ugh! You people are starting to upset me. (Then all of the sudden, Juggernaut is wrapped up in a lamppost.) Is this how you defeat your villians? You wrap them up? Maybe you just can't punch.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not listening to your slander. Whammer, do you think you can wham him away from here?

Whammer: I'll give it my best shot! WHAM! (And he blasts Juggernaut as far as he could.) Whammer did good?

Wordgirl/Becky: You did good Whammer. (She lands back down in front of her villians.) All of you did good. I can't thank you enough.

Chuck: No problem, Wordgirl. And see I told you bringing my condiment shooter was a good idea.

Wordgirl/Becky: You were right and sometimes you all know more than I do. I think we done enough sightseeing for the day. (She then informs the X-Men that she and her villians are ready to come back.)

(As they wait for the Blackbird to arrive to bring them home.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, are you sure you're ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, why wouldn't I be?

Dr. Two-Brains: Because you seem to be in a lot of pain.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, it's that noticeable?

Dr. Two-Brains: I may be a evil scientist, but I'm still a doctor. Where does it hurt the most?

Wordgirl/Becky: My shoulder hurts the most.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, it could be just a bruise. That villian did a real number on you, didn't he?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I'm sure it'll be ok in the morning. I'm just not used to villians like this. I mean sometimes the Energy Monster hurts me, but not like this. (Huggy then hugs her.) Thanks Huggy.

(Later, back at the mansion, Wordgirl asks Beast to take a look at her shoulder and to her surprise, it was just a bruise, like Dr. Two-Brains said.)

(She later joins the rest of the villians for dinner in the kitchen.)

Chuck: Are you going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it was just a bruise. It'll be fine in the morning. It just hurts a lot now. (She goes to put ice on it to help.) I just realized how much I miss my old life.

Tobey: You're not the only one. I loved watching those robots, but I miss mine.

Wordgirl/Becky: I miss your robots too. They don't try to hurt people. At least you don't program them to do so. I'm shocked by the way people here are treated just because they are different in some way. This isn't at all what it's like in Fair City.

Chuck: No it's not.

(That night, while Huggy and most of the villians are asleep, Wordgirl decides to go and sit outside for awhile, to think.)

Butcher: What's wrong with her? She's not her normal perky self.

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll go and talk to her. (He then joins her outside.) Hey, do you mind if I sit here?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Silently.) I don't mind. (She then wipes tears from her eyes quickly.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You miss home, don't you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Is it that obvious?

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't worry, so do I.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm also kind of worried about what will happen when we do get to go home. Leslie said something about Miss Power finding out what my weakness is and using it to try to destroy me. Miss Power scares me very much. I should've listened to Huggy when he told me not to trust her when she talked me into letting her train me. Instead I yelled at him, like I did when I yelled at Tobey and Chuck. And like I did when I yelled at you too. I'm still sorry about that. (She looks up at him.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I forgave you for that a long time ago. So did Tobey and Chuck. I'm sure Huggy forgave you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I also remember when I came to join the battle with Miss Power, she had you in her grip and she was about to kill you with her laser eyes. I couldn't let her do that to anyone.

Dr. Two-Brains: You did save my life. And were you being truthful when you said that we villians are tough?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course. There are times when it takes me awhile to defeat you villians. Even the ones that aren't here. (She then leans her head on his arm and he puts his arm around her and she begins to cry as she wraps her arms around his waist.)

Dr. Two-Brains: It'll be ok, Sweetie. We'll all get through this whole situation together. Then when it's all over, we'll go back to what we all do best. Me stealing cheese and you trying to catch me. (She giggles a little at that thought.)

(Meanwhile, back in Wordgirl's universe.)

Narrator: Mr. Big is sitting in his office building, squeezing his bunny toy when Miss Powers opens the door with a slam.

Mr. Big: Miss Power, what can I do for you today?

Miss Power: I first will like to thank you for telling me Wordgirl's secret and selling me your full supply of Lexonite.

Mr. Big: So what did you do with the Lexonite?

Miss Power: I made a weapon. With this, I will soon be rid of Wordgirl, once and for all. And I, Miss Power, will be able to rule this planet.

Mr. Big: That's what I gave it to you for.

Miss Power: I know. But I think our business deal is done and I have no more use for you, Mr. Big.

Mr. Big: (He becomes terrified.) What do you plan to do to me?

Miss Power: Well, I could either blast you to where I sent Wordgirl, or I can let you rot in prison, with the rest of those pathetic villians, or I could just kill you. What do you think, Gigglecheeks?

Mr. Big: Please, don't kill me and I don't want to rot in prison. (He gets on his hands and knees.)

Miss Power: Ok then, I will send you to where Wordgirl was sent to. Do you think she'll forgive you? Do you think the other villians will forgive you? Maybe that'll be best. (She then cackles evilly as she blasts Mr. Big away from his universe.)

Narrator: Meanwhile, Wordgirl, Huggy, and their villians are asleep in the family room.

(The X-Mansion is quiet when the alarms go off again, waking up everyone in the house.)

Ms. Question: What is that noise?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think it's their security alarm or something.

Prof. X: Wordgirl, someone new has entered our universe.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, it could be…(She then hears a voice yelling out.) I think I know who it is. Huggy, come with me. (Huggy gets onto her back.) Do you mind if I go alone this time?

Cyclops: Are you sure you're going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I should be alright.

Cyclops: Well, alright. Just be careful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I will. WORD UP! (She then zooms off and when she and Huggy come to where she heard the voice, she looks around and sees him wandering around, looking lost and confused.) Look, it's Mr. Big. (She flies down towards him.) MR. BIG!

Mr. Big: Wordgirl!(He feels relieved when he sees her.) I'm so happy to see you. Can you take me away from this area? The locals don't look too friendly.

(Several members of the Morlocks peak from under a man-hole cover.)

Wordgirl/Becky: The scary locals should be the least of your worries. Some of you fellow villians aren't too happy that you betrayed them, including Leslie.

Mr. Big: Can you tell them I'm sorry?

Wordgirl/Becky: How about we go and you can apologize to them yourself?

Mr. Big: Do we have to?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. (She then lifts him up and they zoom back to the X-Mansion.) X-Men, this is Mr. Big. Mr. Big, these are the X-Men. They are one of the local superhero teams.

Mr. Big: (Nervously waves.) Hello.

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, we have some friends who want to see you. Here we are. Villians, I have someone here who needs to apologize to you for betraying you to Miss Power. (She then sets him down in front of his fellow villians, who aren't too happy to see him.)

Mr. Big: Hi everyone. (Gets on his hands and knees.) Look, I'm sorry. I was in a state of panic and weakness.

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know. Should we accept his apology?

Leslie: I do, on one condition. I want a raise.

Mr. Big: A raise? Then that's less money for me. (Leslie becomes upset again.) Ok, ok! I'll give you a raise. 20% more. How's that?

Leslie: And I want a better office.

Mr. Big: Sure, fine, whatever. (Stretches and yawns.) Where do I get to sleep?

Wordgirl/Becky: Out here with us.

Mr. Big: What? I don't get to sleep in a real bed?

Wordgirl/Becky: The other villians and myself have to sleep out here and so do you. (She takes a sleeping bag and pillow from Jubilee and makes a place for him near the some of the other guy villians.) (Yawns herself.) It's 2 in the morning and I'm tired. We'll discuss the rest of this later.

Mr. Big: Fine.

(They all fall asleep in the family room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears someone move and wakes up to see Mr. Big moving.) Mr. Big, where are you going?

Mr. Big: No where. (Smiles)

Wordgirl/Becky: I may be asleep, but my hearing is good.

Mr. Big: Of course it is.

Wordgirl/Becky: The other villians are obeying the rules, you need to also.

Mr. Big: Who's rules?

Wordgirl/Becky: Wordgirl's rules for sleeping in someone else's home. Rule number 1: Don't rob the home of your host. Rule number 2: Wordgirl is in charge of the villians. Just follow those rules and you'll be fine. Break those rules and you'll have to answer to me, the owners, and the other villians. And I think these people have prison cells somewhere.

Mr. Big: Fine.

(Later that day, the other villians wake up and Wordgirl is still asleep, after Mr. Big kept her up all night.)

Granny May: Mr. Big, did you keep that poor child up all night?

Mr. Big: What does it matter? While she's asleep, we can do whatever we want.

Dr. Two-Brains: For your information, not one of us villians has committed a crime since being here.

Mr. Big: What? Have you all gone soft?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, not at all. We're in a different universe and we need to all get along if we're going to make it back home.

Mr. Big: You have a way to get home?

Leslie: The leader and founder has a friend who's making a machine that's going to take us all home, Sir.

Mr. Big: I have an excellent idea. We villians go home and leave Wordgirl and her monkey here. (The other villians have mad expressions and arms crossed.) What? Don't you all think that's a great idea?

Chuck: No we don't.

Ms. Question: Then how do we defeat Miss Power without Wordgirl?

Mr. Big: Look, when I left, Miss Power had thrown all of the citizens of Fair City into jail.

Tobey: You mean, my mother is in jail and you're ok with that?

Chuck: And my mom and brother, Brent?

Mr. Big: Sure, but…

Butcher: We really need to get back!

Wordgirl/Becky: (All of the yelling wakes her up and she rubs her eyes, yawns, and stretches.) What is with all of the yelling?

Granny May: Mr. Big just informed us that Miss Power has jailed every last citizen in town.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Everyone's in jail?

Granny May: Including my mother and grandson.

Wordgirl/Becky: We really have to get back home and defeat Miss Power. Because if we don't, she's going to move on to the next town over and they don't have a no chance to defend it, as far as we know.

Cyclops: Wordgirl, my team and I are going out on a mission and there's not going to be anyone here. Would you and your villians be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll be fine.

Mr. Big: Where are they going?

Cyclops: The Professor has a conference in DC and we are going to make sure everything goes ok.

(The X-Men all leave for DC.)

Mr. Big: What business do they have? I thought they were superheros.

Wordgirl/Becky: They are. They're mutants and in this world, people seem to have a real problem accepting people who are different. Eileen got hurt the other day because she wanted to buy a toy and the clerk wouldn't sell it to her because somehow she knew Jubilee was different and that got Eileen mad and she became Birthday Girl and got shot by a giant robot called a Sentinel.

Birthday Girl: I still have a bandage from that day. (She lifts the band-aid and shows her wound.) It's getting better though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Something like that wouldn't happen in our universe. That's why we need to get back and defend it from Miss Power so it doesn't become like that.

Mr. Big: I see. Wait, you mean to say a store wouldn't sell to someone because they are different? That doesn't sound like very good business practice. And I should know. I may sell pointless items, but I don't care who buys it.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. You don't discriminate against others.

Chuck: What was that word?

Wordgirl/Becky: Discriminate. It means to treat people differently based on what they look like. For example, the store clerk wouldn't allow mutants to shop in her store just because she doesn't like them. Jubilee was discriminated against because she's a mutant.

Mr. Big: That doesn't sound fair at all. You don't discriminate against people either.

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course not. I grew up in Fair City where that doesn't really happen all that much. The jewelry store clerk, Reginald can be a little rude to people, but he's not as bad as these people.

(The villians all agree with her.)

Tobey: So what are we going to do, now that we have no one here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess we could stay around here and hang out and talk.

Tobey: Hang out?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs!) Yes Tobey, hang out.

Dr. Two-Brains: Can we get snacks?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

(The group goes to make snacks and they bring them out to the family room where they all sit around and talk.)

Tobey: So what do you all want to talk about?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy makes a suggestion.) What was that, Huggy? (He says it again.) Oh ok, that sounds like a good idea.

Chuck: What did he say?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy wants to talk about funny moments that has happened during our battles. He thinks it'll makes us not worry too much about the upcoming battle with Miss Power or the fact that we're stuck in this world of hatred and bigotry.

Butcher: Funny moments?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. You know, like the time you wanted to steal the (Her voice does the cool echo thing as she speaks.) bacon earrings of supreme power. Wow, that still works. Anyway, remember that? You showed up with flower earrings?

Butcher: Oh Man, did you have to really bring that up again?

(The other villians begin to laugh.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And I said that you looked pretty.

Butcher: Yeah, I remember that.

Dr. Two-Brains: Do you still have pierced ears?

Butcher: No. So are there any other moments?

Chuck: Wasn't it true that Whammer wanted to be your sidekick?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he even had a résumé, showing me his experiences at being a sidekick.

Whammer: Whammer thought it was a nice thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and I'm still impressed with your résumé.

Chuck: A what?

Wordgirl/Becky: A résumé. It's a piece of paper that shows your work history to a new potenical employer. In this case, Whammer had a résumé from his past job as sidekick. He even had on it when he got training from the Coach.

Ms. Question: (Scoffs.) Did you know the Coach didn't let me graduate from Villian School because he didn't think I had a superpower?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I'm sure Timmy Timbo hasn't yet graduated either. What is that guy's power anyway?

Whammer: I think I do. He said his power is napping a lot. Not a very Whamming power.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, no wonder I don't face him too often. Don't worry about it, Ms. Question. You're a very powerful villian now.

Ms. Question: You think so?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. You over power me all the time. It usually takes me a long time to defeat you.

Ms. Question: You really mean that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes I do. But that's true of all of you. It does take me and Huggy a long time to defeat you. And the times you've all teamed up. Like the time Guy Rich came to town.

Mr. Big: Ugh! Do we have to talk about that again?

Granny May: Don't worry, you're not the only villian to use his or her power on other villians.

Ms. Question: Oh, are you talking about me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok you all! We're not going to turn our conversation into an argument. Now how about the time Chuck tried to rob the jewelry store and his condiment shooter dropped and sprayed everyone with mustard, ketchup, and mayo?

Chuck: Ugh! That was embarrassing.

Wordgirl/Becky: I kind of liked listening to everyone's version of what happened. I think I liked Chuck's the best. His version had him robbing the jewelry store so he could feed a starving puppy. Then when I come in, he makes me out to be some kind of power-hungry, know-it-all, who only cares about being right all the time.

Butcher: What about the time I took a speech class and Wordgirl goes and tells the class that I had no right to tell her that she tends to ramble on and on?

Wordgirl/Becky: Look you guys, even I have my flaws. I'm not perfect.

Chuck: Well, what can't you do well?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I can't dance, I can't sing, and I'm horrible at art.

Tobey: That sounds an awful lot like my classmate, Becky Botsford.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She begins to feel nervous.) Really? I had no idea.

(They talk all day long and they all fall asleep in the living room.)

(Meanwhile back in Wordgirl's universe.)

Miss Power: You know Gigglecheeks. Maybe I should go and destroy Wordgirl in the other universe. (She picks up the Lexonite gun.) Gigglecheeks, I'm going to ask you to send me to where I sent Wordgirl and her villians. Do you think you know how to use this weapon? (Gigglecheeks thumbs up.) Good. Zap me! (With a single shot, Miss Power is sent to the Marvel Universe.) Now where is that little bratty heroine hiding?

(Just then, Miss Power comes across one of the X-Men's villians, Sabretooth.)

Sabretooth: Hello there. You look kind of lost.

Miss Power: Ah, a local. By any chance did you see a small child in a red outfit with a yellow cape and a star and shield on her shirt?

Sabretooth: No, but I know of someone you could ask. Hey Juggy, there's a woman looking for that brat you had a run in with the other day!

Juggernaut: Ugh! I never met anyone as small as she is and that strong. She was with a bunch of other losers. And they said something about the X-Men. I know where they are.

Miss Power: Can you take me to them?

Juggernaut: What's in it for us?

Miss Power: I have something that can defeat her. And those loser villians of hers won't stand a chance.

Sabretooth: If there's going to be bloodshed, I want in on it.

Miss Power: The more the merrier. (She then cackles.)

(Meanwhile, it's around 4am when the alarms in the mansion go suddenly go off and it wakes up Wordgirl, Huggy, and her villians.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I need to see what that is. But I'm not sure how to work these machines. I mean I know how to work computers but not these. (Huggy squeaks.) You know how, Huggy? Way to go. (Huggy then turns on the computers to see what's going on.)

(Their villians are also in the room.)

Tobey: What's that?

Chuck: It's that large man from the other day, but he's got some people with them.

Butcher: One looks veryerey familiar.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean "very".

Butcher: Yeah that's right.

Ms. Question: Doesn't that look like Miss Power?

(The rest get a better look.)

LRW: You're right, on the money, and correct. It is Miss Power!

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, how did she get here and why is she here? And what is that weapon in her hand?

(But before anyone can answer, they hear a banging and a crash coming from up in the main level of the house.)

Victoria: What was that?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll go and check it out. (She slowly heads to the main level of the house.)

Miss Power: (Coming from behind her.) Hello Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: MISS POWER? What are you doing here?

Miss Power: I've come to destroy you. And I have something here that will make sure you are destroyed.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? I already know that you gotten a hold of Lexonite. Several of my villians informed me of this.

Miss Power: Yes and don't bother crying to your worthless villians. They can't help you now.

(They both turn around and see the villians and Huggy in the clutches of the two X-Men villians.)

Dr. Two-Brains: This big guy looks almost like a cat!

Sabretooth: What should we do to them, Miss Power?

Miss Power: I want them to watch me as I destroy their strong little heroine.

Tobey: Leave her alone!

Miss Power: Shut up, Boy! Why do any of you villians care about her anyway? Doesn't she get in your way when you want to commit crime?

Chuck: Yeah, but…

Miss Power: Doesn't she throw you in jail, denying you your freedom to do whatever you desire to do?

Butcher: Yes, but…

Miss Power: Does she really respect you? I mean, she is always correcting some of you. I would find it disrespectful for a child to correct my grammer.

Tobey: She doesn't do that to all of us.

Miss Power: Wouldn't your lives be better off without her?

Granny May: Well um…

Miss Power: So if this little freak hadn't crash landed on Earth, wouldn't you all be living a better life? (Miss Power has a tight hold on Wordgirl as she questions the villians.) What about you local villians? What should I do to someone like Wordgirl?

Juggernaut: That's easy. She should be destroyed.

Sabretooth: Severly punished.

Miss Power: See? These villians are acting like true villians. They don't become buddies with the heros. That's why I said that your villians are lousy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't talk about my villians like that! They may not be as violent as the villians here, but I like it that way. Violence isn't a good thing. And I've said before that my villians are tough. They may not kill me or severly injure me, but they do challenge me. And there's nothing wrong with villians and heros caring for each other.

Chuck: And to answer your questions, Miss Power. Wordgirl does get in our way when we commit crimes but she's not mean to us. I mean, not like you are.

Butcher: And she does put us in jail. But we're not there for too long. And I like the fact that she helps me with my grammer.

Chuck: And word usage. And I don't think it's disrespectful for a child to help an adult with grammer or defining words.

Butcher: It's helpful.

Dr. Two-Brains: And Tobey's right. She doesn't do that for all of us. Just those who need the help.

Granny May: And I don't think our lives would be better off without her. We may say it in the heat of the battle, but she helps this old gal feel young and alive. She's a sweet child.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks guys.

Miss Power: All of this is so touching.

Tobey: And the reason we do care about her is because she's nice to us and she doesn't disrespect us in any way.

Miss Power: Enough of this mess. (She then takes out her Lexonite gun and aims it at Wordgirl.)And now, I will use my newest weapon on you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not on your life!

(Miss Power takes aim and as Wordgirl flies towards her, she opens fire and Lexonite pellets drop and release Lexonite gas into the air, knocking Wordgirl to the ground.)

Miss Power: What's wrong, Wordgirl? Feeling weak and tired?

Tobey: Leave her alone!

Miss Power: Now to place her in this cage made out of Lexonite.

(She then places Wordgirl in the cage and seals it up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Very weak, but awake.) Miss Power, remember that pony you gave me after we defeated Chuck and Tobey?

Miss Power: What about it?

Wordgirl/Becky: I gave it to Eileen. I realized that I didn't deserve it because you gave it to me as a reward for being mean to someone I care about.

Chuck: Aww.

(She then passes out.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He sees her in the cage, passed out.) Poor kid.

(Just then, all of the sudden, Wolverine comes crashing in and attacks Sabretooth.)

Sabretooth: Ahh! There you are, Runt.

Wolverine: Now let these people go!

Sabretooth: With pleasure. (He let's go of his captives and goes to attach Wolverine.)

(They are now in a full-blown battle.)

(After that the rest of the X-Men come to join in and Jubilee blasts Juggernaut with her fireworks.)

Juggernaut: Oh look, it's Baby-cuddles.

Jubilee: Leave them alone!

Prof. X: Cain, leave my home!

Juggernaut: Not on your life, Little Brother!

(While the X-Men and their villians battle, Wordgirl's villians decide to attack Miss Power.)

Miss Power: Hahaha! You villians think you have what it takes to defeat me? You don't have your little heroine to help you this time and if you want to save her, you have to get past me.

Dr. Two-Brains: Very well. (He aims his cheese ray at her, but she grabs it and destroys it.) Oh Man.

Chuck: Step aside, I'll take her. (He then aims his condiment shooter, but she destroys that also.)

Butcher: You can't destroy this. (He fires meat products at her.)

Miss Power: Is this the best you've got? I beat you jokers the last time.

Birthday Girl: I don't like you. You are mean.

Miss Power: Oh shut up, you spoiled brat! (She then slaps Eileen.) You need some real disapline.

Birthday Girl: You hit me. (She then grows bigger and bigger and greener and greener.) You hit me! Let's see how you like it. (Holds her by her cape.)

Miss Power: Unhand me this instance!

Birthday Girl: Release Wordgirl!

Tobey: There's no lock on it.

Miss Power: Of course not! I welded it shut. There's no way any of you can free her. She's going to be in that cage for eternity.

(Huggy then goes to Whammer and tells him, in his own way to use his powers to try to free her.)

Whammer: You want Whammer to free Wordgirl? (Huggy cheers.) That sounds very Wham. (He then uses his powers and tries to bust it open.) Not Wham enough. I try again.

Miss Power: You won't get the chance! (She frees herself from Eileen's grip and goes after Whammer.)

Granny May: Oh no you don't Missy! (She then wraps her up in purple knitting thread.) Go ahead, Whammer!

Whammer: Very Whamming idea. (He then uses his powers and this time, he breaks open the cage.)

(Dr. Two-Brains takes Wordgirl out of the cage and cradles her in his arms.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl? Come on, Sweetie. Wake up.

Miss Power: Oh no you don't. You won't cheat me out of my revenge! (She then grabs Wordgirl and begins to fly away with her.)

(After defeating their own foes, the X-Men are now focused on the battle between Wordgirl's villians and Miss Power, who has taken Wordgirl as her prisoner.)

Jubilee: I'll get her! (She then shoots fireworks at Miss Power.)

Miss Power: (She gets hit.) Ouch! What was that? Where did that come from?

Jubilee: It came from me. Now let her go!

Miss Power: You can't do anything to me, Child!

Cyclops: You heard, Jubilee! Let her go! (He then blasts her with his optic blasts.)

Miss Power: (She still has Wordgirl in her grip.) You all don't have any power over me!

Rogue: Let that little gal go! She may not punch people, but I do. (She then punches Miss Power and Wordgirl, who is still passed out, is knocked from her grip.)

Miss Power: Hah! Now she will fall to her doom!

Storm: WIND! COME TO MY AIDE! (A strong gust of wind catches Wordgirl and as she lands.)

Victoria: She's still falling from the sky!

Tobey: I'll catch her! (He catches her in his arms.) Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She begins to awaken from her weak state.) Tobey?

Tobey: You alright?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for catching me. (She then hugs him and he blushes.) (He then sets her down and she begins to regain her strength.) Sorry I couldn't join you all in that fight.

Chuck: It's ok. We did ok.

Butcher: It's not your fault. Miss Power did something very mean to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for helping me. All of you and I'm sorry that some of you got your weapons destroyed.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's ok, Sweetie. (He then bends down to her level.) Our weapons are replaceable. You on the other hand are not.

(She smiles and then, without hesitation, wraps her arms around him and she hugs him and he returns it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you. That's the nicest thing you villians had ever said to me. (Huggy comes over.) Huggy, I'm so glad to see you too. (She and her sidekick hug.)

Chuck: Can we go home now?

Prof. X: Yes. You are all able to go home now.

Wordgirl/Becky: What about Miss Power? We can't leave her here.

Beast: It's ok. We got that all wrapped up.

Miss Power: (Rogue had wrapped her up in wire made from adamantium.) Let me go!

Wolverine: I just had a little of this lying around in my room. I guarantee, you'll never find this metal in your universe. (He shows off his claws.) These are made from the same material.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very hard. Are you sure it can hold her?

Wolverine: Sure can.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(A little while later, they are all standing in the headquarters of X-Factor.)

Forge: Ok. The machine is up and ready for use. But remember, this can only be used once.

Wordgirl/Becky: So we can't come and visit later?

Forge: Sorry.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well. I guess this is good-bye then. Glad to have met you all. Sorry about your home.

Prof. X: It's ok. This type of thing happens a lot.

(After they say their good-byes, Wordgirl, Huggy, and their villians pass through the machine and back into their own universe. Taking Miss Power with them.)

Miss Power: Let me go!

(As soon as everyone is home, the portal closes forever.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Miss Power. You and Gigglecheeks have an option. You can either stay on Earth and in our jail, and be wrapped up in this metal forever or you both can leave Earth and never return again. Oh and do you have that weapon you used on me?

Miss Power: I'm not telling you!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy had picked it up on their way out.) Thanks Huggy. Tobey, can you spare a robot?

Tobey: What do you plan to do?

Wordgirl/Becky: You'll see. I hope it's not a robot you plan to use in the future.

Tobey: (He summons one of his robots.) Here, use this one.

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, place this inside the robot. (Huggy squeaks.) Too high up? (Not able to fly well enough yet.) Ms. Question, can you help Huggy up to the robot's mouth?

Ms. Question: Can I? (She lifts Huggy and hovering on a question mark, flies up to the robot's mouth and Huggy throws it inside.)

Chuck: Now what?

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's see how well my strength is now. (She then picks up the robot and flings it into the sun where it and the weapon explode and melt.) Sorry Tobey.

Tobey: No problem. Just like Two-Brains said, there will always be more robots, but there can only be one Wordgirl. (He puckers up for a kiss, but only gets a hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey.

(Later that day, Miss Power and Gigglecheeks decide to leave Earth, never to return.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And if she does return, we'll be waiting. (Later.) Come on, there's a lot of people in jail that need to be free.

(Wordgirl, Huggy, and the villians head to the jailhouse to release everyone who was imprisoned by Miss Power, including the villians that weren't transported to the other universe.)

Kid Potato: Son!

Butcher: Pop!

(Father and Son villians hug.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Henchmen!

Henchman #1: Boss, you're ok.

(Hugs both henchmen.)

(Everyone else is reunited with their families.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, looks like our work here is done. I'll be seeing you all later, whenever you need me. And to my villians, I appreciate all of you, including those who weren't stuck in that other universe with me.

Chuck: We're glad to be stuck there with you.

(She flies off and a few seconds later, Becky and Bob appear and are reunited with her family.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Talking to Bob.) That was quite an adventure that I don't want to happen again. (Huggy agrees.)

Narrator: Once again, the day is saved by WORDGIRL AND CAPT. HUGGYFACE AND THE FAIR CITY VILLIANS AND ALSO THE X-MEN!

(First the Wordgirl theme song plays and second, the X-Men theme song plays.)

The End…


End file.
